Take a Chance
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: What happens when Ashley finds out Shay's boyfriend cheated on her? Read and find out. My first attempt at fanfiction, so go easy on me. Two-shot. Rated T for some language. *SET IN ASHLEY'S POV*
1. Chapter 1

I'm laying on my bed scrolling through my phone when I see it.

_Ryan Silverstein and Shay MItchell SPLIT!_

My eyes immediately widen in shock. _What the hell happened? They seemed so happy. Why didn't Shay tell me?_ I shake myself from my thoughts and click on the link to the article. The more I read the angrier I get. He fucking cheated on her! Her! Shay Mitchell! The most perfect human to ever set foot on the planet! I will destroy him. How stupid could he be?! He had the girl that every guy (and quite a few girls) want, and he threw it all away. I can't believe this. If I had the chance to be with Shay I would do everything I possibly could to keep her and make her happy. With that, my mind drifts off to thoughts of Shay and I as a couple. Again. That's actually been happening a lot lately, me thinking of us being together. Every time I do, the more I wish that it could be a reality. And I know that the idea is not completely far-fetched. We've always gotten along so great together as friends and lately we have definitely been getting closer...in a different way...in a way that gives me enough hope to allow myself to think about her that way without feeling weird or guilty or whatever for it.

Then it hits me. _Oh my God, Shay! I have to call her. I have to know if she's okay. Of course she's not okay Ashley, her boyfriend cheated on her and you're here fantasizing about her as your girlfriend when right now she needs you as her best friend._ I decide to skip the phone call and just go over to her place. I grab my keys, phone, and a few things that I hope will make Shay feel better and run out to my car. I call Shay's favorite pizza place and order her favorite so I can pick it up on my way over.

A little while later I pull up to Shay's and I see her car in the driveway_, _but not Michaela's. _Great, she's home alone, probably laying in her bed completely heartbroken_. I take the spare key that Shay gave me and let myself in.

As soon as I open the door I hear Beyoncé music blasting through the house, immediately leaving me confused. Yes, it's typical of Shay to be listening to it, but in this situation? I follow the music into the kitchen and see Shay dancing around with her back to me and singing. She's wearing her Nike workout leggings and a baggy, off-the-shoulder top. I guess she has been in her home gym all morning. Probably punching the hell out of her punching bag wishing it was Ryan, I know that's what I would do. As I get closer, I smell the fresh floral scent of her perfume. _Okay...I guess she hasn't been working out then._ She still hasn't noticed that I'm here, so I decide to have a little fun with her. I sneak up behind her as close as I can while she continues to dance.

"HI SHANNON!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She jumps and spins around, clearly startled. As soon as she sees it's me she instantly relaxes.

"What the hell, Ash? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she says as she walks over to turn the music off.

"Sorry Buttah, I just wanted to come over and surprise you. Would you forgive me if I told you I brought you pizza?"

"That depends. What kind of pizza?" she answers coyly.

"Only your favorite in the whole world, well aside from the kind you get up there in Canada land. But it's been delivered by your favorite person and so that should automatically make it your favorite pizza," I say jokingly.

She shakes her head lightly and laughs at my response. She grabs two plates out of the cabinet and some water bottles out of the fridge while I open the pizza box and take us out some slices.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" she asks me as she takes a bite of her pizza.

I pick up my water and take a sip, trying to think of a way to say this. "Can't I just surprise my best friend with a few of her favorite things?" I regret looking into her eyes as soon as I do it. She knows I'm lying. She always knows.

"Ashley."

_Shit._

"Um, well I was looking through the news and stuff this morning and I saw an article about you and Silverstein breaking up. I wanted to know if it was true, and if it is why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Her eyes light up and she smiles that smile that I adore, the one that makes me feel like I'm the only thing that matters. She gets up from her seat at the counter, walks over to me, and wraps me in a hug. _God, she smells so good. I want to stay like this forever. Snap out of it Ashley! Calm your damn hormones._ To my displeasure, she pulls away after another second.

"Thank you, Ash. Yeah, it's true. But I'm fine. I was gonna break up with him soon anyway."

That certainly got my attention. "What? Why? I thought you liked him."

"I did. But I've kinda started liking someone else and I really want to see if anything could happen with them."

_Great, she likes someone else. I guess I'll have to either get over this crush or fight for her. _The answer is simple. I'm gonna fight for her. I've wasted enough time thinking what if. I want to know what it's like to be Shay's. I smile and try to look excited for her. "Really? Who?" She blushed and avoids eye contact. _Okay, that is officially the cutest thing I have ever seen._ "C'mon, Shannon. You have to tell me. Pleaseeee."

"I don't think I can. Not yet anyway. It's complicated."

"Okay. You don't have to tell me who it is, but can you at least tell me about them. Do I know them?" I say to try and convince her. _I want to see what kind of competition I'm up against. _

"Um, yeah, you definitely know them," she answers shyly, still not looking at me.

"Shay, you can tell me anything. Why are you being so shy and nervous?"

"I know. I know. Okay, well, this person is incredibly sweet and funny. They have these amazing blue eyes. Like I could just get lost in them. We're really different, but then again we're a lot alike."

_Is she talking about me?! I have blue eyes. She always laughs when she's with me. Oh, don't get your hopes up Ashley. I bet it's Keegan. They've always had a good connection._

"Is it Keegan?" I find myself asking before I could stop myself.

Her eyes snap up to meet mine. _God, those eyes. Those deep brown eyes put me in a trance, they are so beautiful._ I am pulled from my thoughts when she answers me slowly. "No, but I do work with them."

As she continues my heart starts beating so loud I can hear it thumping in my ears. I'm surprised she can't hear it. She looks up at me with soft eyes that make my heart melt as she continues to tell me about them. "They have the brightest smile, and the most adorable dimples..."

I return back to my thoughts as she says that. _Okay, it has to be me. Right? I'm the only one with... wait. Sasha. She could be describing Sasha. They've been working together a lot lately and it would be easy for Shay to develop feelings for her. Sasha's a great girl. _ And just like that, my hopes fall again.

_But you don't know she's not talking about you, Ashley. Just ask her, say something. Do something! Take a chance. You're never going to know if you don't._

So I focus on her again and see her looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask her nervously.

"I asked if you could guess who it is now. After I just gave you more hints," she says with a smile playing on her lips.

_This is it. Just do it. If it's you, then great! You've finally got your dream girl. If it's not, then it'll be okay. Shay isn't going to leave you in the dust._

_So I take a chance._

_And I lean in..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm glad y'all like this story. This will be the last chapter because frankly I don't really know where to take it from here. If y'all have any other ideas or prompts that you want me to write feel free to send me a PM or send them to me on my Tumblr (buttahbenzoobsessed) and I'll see what I can do. So, without further adieu.. the last chapter of Take a Chance.**

**-x-x-x-**

_So I take a chance._

_And I lean in..._

Our lips meet in a tentative kiss and I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven. Her lips are so soft. My heart soars when she begins to move her lips gently against mine and it take a few seconds for my brain to kick in and for me to move mine too. I'm pretty sure she knows I was lost in my thoughts because I can feel her smile against my lips, immediately causing me to smile. After a few more minutes we pull away for a much needed breath of air and what I see in her eyes shocks me. Her normally chocolate brown eyes are now a few shades darker but still hold that vibrant light in them.

"It's about time," Shay says huskily.

"Huh?"

Shay smirks slightly, "I said it's about time. I've been dropping hints for weeks now. I was starting to think you would never figure out that I like you too."

"Wait, you knew that I liked you?" I asked, somewhat shocked. I thought I was hiding it pretty well. But then again, Shay knows me better than anyone. I can never hide anything from her.

"Please, Ashley. You were so obvious! The way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention, you getting jealous whenever I spent time with anyone else, should I keep going?"

"No! God, don't embarrass me any more than I already am by telling me how obvious I was. I really tried to be subtle."

Shay laughs loudly at that. "Ash, subtlety is definitely not your forte. And you have no reason to be embarrassed. I thought it was sweet."

"Really?" I blush.

"Mhmm, kinda sexy too," she says as she leans back in, biting her lip and kissing me so softly I wasn't even sure if our lips touched. But I knew they did because my body got all tingly and my breath got caught in my throat.

_Fuck. This girl is gonna kill me if she keeps doing that._

Shay rests her forehead against mine and wraps her arms around my waist, so I wrap mine around her neck and lean up to brush our noses together and it makes her giggle softly. I decide then that that sound is now my favorite sound in the world. _Well, at least until I hear her moan. Fuck, there I go again. Slow down! You don't even know what this is between you two. There's no need to be thinking about jumping right into bed with her. But then again, have you seen her?! How can you not think about it. _I'm pulled from my internal argument when Shay asks me the one question that I've been dying for her to.

"So, I don't really know what this is or where you want it to go and this might seem pretty forward, but I really, _really_ like you Ash. Will you be my girlfriend?" she says looking a little nervous.

I don't know why, but my breath hitched in my throat and I tensed up. _Benson, what the hell is wrong with you? Say something before you fuck everything up!_ Shay noticed it took me too long to answer and her face immediately falls, eyebrows furrowing, and eyes looking away. She tried to pull away, but I brought her right back to where she was before.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Shay. You're my best friend, and to have you as more than that is... it's like a dream come true."

Shay smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen and closes the distance between us, hugging me tightly. Every part of our bodies molding together. And as she pulls her head back to look into my eyes, keeping the rest of her body firmly in place, there is only one thing I want to do in this moment. I connect my lips to hers for the second time today. _Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. _This kiss is different. It's no longer like we are walking on eggshells, scared of making the wrong move or going too fast. It's full of passion and... love? Yeah, love. I know I love her, I always have, and there is no doubt in my mind that I always will.

Thank God for my natural courage, otherwise I never would have had the guts to take this chance. To go out on a limb and kiss the girl that I've wanted since the day I met her. The chance that changed my life forever.

-x-x-x-

**Thanks for reading, darlings! xoxo**


End file.
